I Don't Care
by CarrotUndASchtick
Summary: We join 'Subject 263' in an asylum. Who is this person? What did they do wrong? Rated for pure insanity. Nothing else :3 I hope you enjoy. I didn'tt know what to put as the genre so I put horror/mystery. It isn't all that horror-if-ic. It's just a bit crazy x3 I didn't say the character because it's a surprise and if you want to know you need to read it and find out.


A/N: Hello there! I just got done beating Prussia to a bloody pulp (If you wanna know why feel free to ask me~) and I felt like writing a one-shot. HURRAY! :D

* * *

I sat in my little 'happy room' as they called it. It was really just a padded cell. In an insane asylum. Why they thought they should put me in here is beyond me. I'm not crazy or anything. Honestly...you start seeing things others don't and you're considered crazy. I'm _not_ crazy. So what they can't see them too? I don't _care_ about how they can't see them too. I'm **_not _**crazy. Why can't they just believe me? I didn't do anything **_wrong_****!** I'm perfectly **_fine! _**I wish I could yell some more. But I can't. My throat is coarse and dry from all my previous yelling. So I just shoot angry glares at anybody who passes by my cell, instead.

I can't really do much. When I first got here I could walk around my stupid room and I could use my arms. But I've been here for about...one month...I think, and have literally killed four 'psychologists' or whatever they're called. Now I'm in a straight jacket and don't feel like getting up anymore. I don't _care _if they say I need to walk around more. Or if they say, "If you just sit in your happy room and not do anything, you won't get any better!". I hate all of them. They act like they _care_. They don't. Well, _I_ don't care right on back so I hope they're happy. They try to get me to eat. I rarely ever do. And when I do I get "See? You're feeling better already! I can tell!" then they try to push their luck and get me to take my 'medicine'. Yeah right! Like I'll take that! I don't even know what's in it! I thought Clank would've backed me up. He didn't. Instead he chose their side. "Ratchet...you need to do what they say. Please...they just want to help." is what he'll tell me. But, I'm not about to talk behind his back. Even if _he_ doesn't care about me anymore. I bet everyone hates me. But that's okay. I hate them back.

"Ratchet!" I hear a familiar voice call. Thank God! I was really starting to lose my mind there for a second. Finally. One of my _real _friends. One that actually _cares_.

"Hi, Bluey!" I call out to her. She flutters down from where ever she came from and lands on my knee. I smiled, happy to see her.

"Hi, Ratchet! I wanted to see you so I came all the way over here!" she did? Just because she wanted to see me?

"You did?"

"Mhmm."

"Wow." Okay, I knew she was kind and everything, but she lives SUPER far away. She didn't have to do that, no matter how much she wanted to see me. "Y-you didn't have to do tha-"

"Of course I did! I was so worried about you!"

"Oh."

"Mhmm. Now-" The sound of a door opening cut her off. Low and behold...two of those stupid doctors came into the room with, you guessed it, a tray of food and, obviously, some pills. I watch as the over happy nurse tries to talk me into eating. When I look back at Bluey, she's gone.

"You chased off Bluey..." I said, sadly. They just look at me like I really _was _crazy.

"Bluey?"

"Yeah..."

"Oh...I'm sorry," liar, "But it's time for you to eat!" She's too happy. She needs to stop acting so cheerful.

"I'm not hungry." I wasn't lying. I'm really not hungry.

"Oh, but you _need _to eat. How do you expect to get any better if you don't have any food in your system?" I hate how they assume there's something wrong with me. There isn't. I also hate how they act like they _care_. They don't.

"I'm fine!" I snapped at her. I didn't really mean to yell, now my throat hurts more.

"See? Your throat sounds terrible! At least drink some water..." I don't really want to drink some water, either. But my throat is killing me. And if I _do _drink some water I can yell again.

"...OK. Fine." I say.

"Great!" I have a bad feeling. She shouldn't be this happy. It's just water. Or is it? Hmmm...I don't really get to think about it. "Here you go!" okay, now she's just being mean. What does she expect me to do? Pick up the cup and drink the water? If that's what she wants, she'll have to take off this straight jacket first! I bite the top of the cup and lift the cup with my mouth. They just stare, surprised as I guzzle it down. I drink all of it and set the cup back down on the tray.

"There."

"G-good job!" Yay. I surprised them. I feel slightly accomplished now. Ok maybe not really, but whatever. A guy can dream, right? Yes, so shut up.

"It's just water." Was my monotonous reply. I wonder where Carrot's going with this story (RATCHET! NO FOURTH WALL BREAKING!) Ah! Sorry, Carrot! Anyway- wait a minute...I feel very light headed all of a sudden...oh no! The water! "Wh-what was in that water?" I ask, sleepily. She just smiles at me. Not the normally cheerful one, though.

"What ever do you mean?" She asks innocently. Oh God. Oh God please no. Please tell me this isn't happening. I don't see any pills on the tray. Oh man...It was in the water wasn't it? I think it was...oh geez...I can't see. The world is blurry and my head is spinning. I think I'm going to puke. I'm kind of tired, though. I can barely keep my eyes open. Where did they go? The nurse and that doctor. They were standing right there a minute ago. Huh. Weird. Okay, now I can't breath. It also kind of feels like someone's touching me. Right around my chest/throat area. I'm starting to see black spots...what was in that water again? I forgot...my eyes close. I didn't mean to close my eyes. Now I'm hearing voices. It sounds like their talking about me. It also sounds like the doctor.

"Subject 263 has been terminated." Huh? Who now? Who's 'Subject 263'? What does he mean?

"Too bad. He was such a nice person..."

"Nice people don't kill innocents" I'm completely confused. Who are they talking about!?

"Yeah, but-"

"But what? The guy killed two hundred people in three days." Sounds awful... "Now come on. We have other patients to attend to."

"But, doctor. What about the body?" Body? What body?

"...leave it. The guards will get it."

"Okay..." I hear the door open and close. I guess they left. But why can't I move? Why do I feel so heavy? Wait, I heard the door open again. Who was that? Now I hear voices again.

"Another one?"

"I guess so. Come on. We got a job to do." Huh? Who are these people? What are they talking about. Oh wait a minute. They kind of sound like the guards. Wait another minute. They said they were coming to get the body. I think they just picked up me.

* * *

A/N: I'm going to be completely honest with you. I have no idea what this is xD

Okay, explanation time: Ratchet got schizophrenia and killed two hundred people. When arrested he was put in an asylum for the criminally insane. After being there for so long and after so long of them not making any progress with trying to bring him back to the world of the sane and let him back into society they decided to just kill him x3

Hope you enjoyed! Good bye! :D Don't forget to be AWESOME!


End file.
